Nocny spacer
by Ad Absurdum
Summary: [seria Pan Samochodzik] Pan Tomasz wybiera się na spacer i spotyka "geniusza zła i postrach muzealników". Od wspomnień trudno się uwolnić, szczególnie jeśli się wcale od nich uwolnić nie chce.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Postacie nie należą do mnie, a z tego, co poniżej nie czerpię żadnych korzyści finansowych._

 _ **A/N:**_ _Rzecz dzieje się podczas wydarzeń książki "Pan Samochodzik i zagadki Fromborka". Proszę sobie wyobrazić ją jako kodę do rozdziału XVI (_ _za jakąkolwiek traumę, zażenowanie i ogólny dyskomfort psychiczny spowodowany tzw. opisami autor serdecznie przeprasza i obiecuje więcej nie pisać scen seksu po polsku_ _)_ _._

* * *

 **Nocny spacer**

Po tym jak odwiozłem pannę Alę do domu i wróciłem, żeby zaparkować swój wehikuł przed schroniskiem, postanowiłem wybrać się jeszcze na krótki spacer. Dyrektor Marczak i magister Pietruszka zapewne opuścili już kawiarnię i udali się do swoich pokoi, ale ja chciałem jeszcze zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i zastanowić się nad jutrzejszym dniem. Nie miałem najmniejszych wątpliwości, że rozwiązanie zagadki trzeciej kryjówki pułkownika Koeniga zostanie przez pannę Anielkę sprytnie podsunięte magistrowi Pietruszce już w najbliższym czasie. Batura, wiedząc, że depczę mu po piętach, będzie się starał zakończyć całą sprawę jak najszybciej dlatego musieliśmy go ubiec za wszelką cenę.

Rozmyślając nad planem na jutrzejszy dzień i nad moją rozmową z panną Alą, zapuściłem się w stronę Zalewu Wiślanego, a potem w uliczkę prowadzącą do kawiarni portowej. Pomimo tego, że był już dość późny wieczór, w kawiarni nadal paliło się światło, a przez okna widać było siedzących we wnętrzu gości. Ciepła pogoda sprzyjała wieczornym spacerom, dlatego na uliczkach oświetlonych przez liczne latarnie można było spotkać jeszcze grupki turystów.

Ja skręciłem tuż za kawiarnią, zamierzając obejść ją i robiąc kółko, udać się w drogę powrotną do schroniska. Jednakże właśnie na tej uliczce, na tyłach kawiarni portowej, natknąłem się nieoczekiwanie na Waldemara Baturę.

Stał oparty o mur budynku kawiarni i nonszalancko palił papierosa, ewidentnie na kogoś czekając.

Przez myśl mi przemknęło czy by nie ukryć się w jakiejś bramie, gdzie nie dochodziło światło latarni i nie podejrzeć na kogo też Batura czeka, ale w tym samym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że to przecież niemożliwe. Batura musiał mnie zauważyć w mniej więcej tej samej chwili, w której ja jego, bo uliczka - chociaż słabo oświetlona - była wąska i krótka.

\- Tomaszu - Batura odezwał się, potwierdzając moje przypuszczenia. - Jesteś wreszcie.

Wyrzucił niedopałek papierosa i przydepnął go czubkiem buta, a ja z miejsca zrobiłem się podejrzliwy.

\- Co to znaczy "wreszcie"? Chyba mi nie powiesz, że czekasz tu na mnie.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Powiedzmy, że miałem nadzieję, że wybierzesz się na wieczorny spacer. No i proszę, jesteś.

Westchnąłem, ani przez chwilę nie dając wiary jego słowom. Najpewniej czekał tu na Cagliostra, żeby przejąć od niego fałszywe rubiny, ale skoro zjawiłem się ja, robił dobrą minę do złej gry.

\- I zaraz sobie pójdę - oświadczyłem sucho. Nie miałem bowiem ochoty na długie rozmowy z moim dawnym kolegą, a jeśli chodziło o Cagliostra, to mógł on wręczyć Baturze i cały wór rubinów. Wiedziałem, że współpracują ze sobą i co dokładnie knują, więc mogłem się przygotować, jednocześnie pozostawiając obu w błogiej nieświadomości, że ktoś poznał ich _mode d'emploi_.

\- Żegnam szanownego pana. Mam nadzieję, że prędko się nie spotkamy.

Ruszyłem w górę ulicy z zamiarem powrotu do schroniska, gdy usłyszałem za sobą szybkie kroki i głos Batury:

\- Zaczekaj Tomaszu. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

Zatrzymałem się i odwróciłem. Batura stał kilka kroków ode mnie; ręce schował w kieszeniach dżinsów i przyglądał mi się badawczo.

\- Twoje ekspertyzy jako rzeczoznawcy działają prawdziwe cuda. Ze srebrnych kielichów robią się złote. Możesz mi wyjaśnić jak to się dzieje?

No tak; Batura nie był w ciemię bity. Mogłem się domyślić, że będzie chciał rozmawiać właśnie o tym.

\- Być może przebywając w towarzystwie mistrza czarnej i białej magii czegoś się od niego nauczyłem - odpowiedziałem, robiąc minę zblazowanego światowca.

Batura parsknął z lekceważeniem.

\- Nie wierzysz mi? - zapytałem lekko wyzywającym tonem.

\- Tomaszu, przestańmy się bawić w ciuciubabkę. Wiem, że jakimś sposobem zamieniłeś kielichy srebrne na złote i chcę się dowiedzieć jakim. Miałeś dosłownie jeden moment, w którym mogłeś to zrobić. - Batura spoglądał na mnie uważnie jakby chciał wyczytać odpowiedź z mojej twarzy.

\- O - udałem zdziwienie - czyżbyś przyznał się tym samym do tego, że wiedziałeś dokładnie co się działo ze złotymi kielichami Koeniga bo sam je zabrałeś ze schowka?

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem - Batura odparł z irytacją.

\- Cóż, może i nie, ale ja _wiem_ , że to ty je zabrałeś. Nie próbuj zaprzeczać - dodałem, widząc, że Batura gotuje się do riposty.

\- No dobrze, może je pożyczyłem...

Mało nie parsknąłem śmiechem.

\- Ale muzea i tak by je dostały. Za drobną opłatą. - Batura miał czelność uśmiechnąć się niewinnie, a ja aż zgrzytnąłem zębami ze złości.

\- A jakby jej nie zapłaciły, to byś je wywiózł za granicę i tam sprzedał za sto razy więcej jakiemuś prywatnemu kolekcjonerowi.

\- Mylisz się, Tomaszu. Może nie traktuję każdego zabytku z takim nabożeństwem, jak ty, ale nigdy nie sprzedałbym za granicę rzeczy naprawdę cennej dla Polski. Co zresztą już ci mówiłem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - A ty dalej mi nie wierzysz.

Tu się mylił bo w to akurat wierzyłem. W życiu jednak nie przyznałbym mu się do tego.

\- Skończmy już tę rozmowę. - Spojrzałem na zegarek. - Dochodzi północ, a panna Anielka na pewno czeka na ciebie w obozowisku.

Po twarzy Batury przemknął grymas: ni to zażenowanie, ni to ciekawość, ale znikł tak szybko jak się pojawił. Zamiast tego Batura zmarszczył brwi i zaczął przyglądać mi się z czymś w rodzaju oślego uporu.

Na dobrą sprawę w tym momencie mogłem się odwrócić i pomaszerować z powrotem do schroniska, a jednak dalej tam tkwiłem. Być może nie miałem po prostu ochoty odwracać się do Batury plecami. Niby wiedziałem, że nic mi nie zrobi, ale jakiś atawistyczny instynkt nakazywał mi mieć przeciwnika w zasięgu wzroku.

\- Nie powiesz mi na czym polegał twój hokus-pokus z kielichami? - Batura spytał wreszcie.

\- Trzeba było uważać(1) - burknąłem. - Poza tym jestem związany przysięgą milczenia. A tobie dobrze by zrobiło, gdybyś przestał uważać, że wszyscy oprócz ciebie to durnie.

Ta uwaga wciąż dosyć boleśnie uwierała moją dumę.

\- Och... - Batura uniósł brwi z lekkim zdziwieniem, a zaraz potem zasępił się znowu.

\- Byłeś tam - oświadczył w końcu. - Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem, ale byłeś w naszym obozowisku.

Nie odezwałem się tylko stałem z założonymi rękami i pewnie dosyć naburmuszoną miną, uparcie wpatrując się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt gdzieś ponad ramieniem Batury. Nie wiem na co czekałem i czego się spodziewałem, ale na pewno nie następnych słów, jakie padły z jego ust:

\- Przepraszam.

Zaskoczony spojrzałem na Baturę, który podszedł bliżej i teraz stał zaledwie ze dwa kroki ode mnie.

\- Przepraszam, Tomaszu - powtórzył. - Siła przyzwyczajenia - uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Prawda jest taka, że większość ludzi to jednak durnie. W zasadzie jedyną osobą, z którą mogłem porozmawiać jak równy z równym i która zazwyczaj wiedziała o czym mówię, byłeś i jesteś ty.

Spoglądałem na niego nieufnie. To jedno trzeba było mu oddać: jego przeprosiny były idealne. Wydawał się jednak mówić szczerze, a umiałem przecież rozpoznać chwile, kiedy używał swojego czaru tylko dlatego, że tak było mu wygodniej. I to nie była jedna z tych chwil.

\- Pamiętasz jak świetnie dogadywaliśmy się na studiach?

Cóż, tak też można było to ująć.

\- I jak razem rozwiązaliśmy zagadkę tego fałszerstwa?

Oczywiście, że pamiętałem to wszystko, ale wtedy świat wydawał się prostszy, my byliśmy młodzi...

\- Nie brakuje ci tego czasem, Tomku?

... i zakochani.

\- Waldek, proszę, nie wracajmy do tego.

Cóż dobrego mogło wyniknąć z takiego rozpamiętywania? Byliśmy teraz innymi ludźmi, zmieniły nas wybory, jakich dokonaliśmy po drodze i nie było sensu przywoływać przeszłości.

A jednak...

Na delikatnej twarzy Waldka malowała się taka tęsknota, że nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku.

\- Mnie brakuje. - Mój dawny przyjaciel patrzył mi prosto w oczy, szczerze, nie obawiając się tego, co mógłbym wyczytać z jego spojrzenia.

Podszedł bliżej i oto nagle patrzyliśmy na siebie jakby ostatnie piętnaście lat (2) nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Waldek, zawsze parę centymetrów niższy ode mnie, uniósł nieco głowę, jak do pocałunku, a moja ręka niemal bez udziału mojej woli, powędrowała do jego policzka.

\- Waldek, proszę cię - spróbowałem zaoponować, gdy on wtulił twarz w moją dłoń i przymknął oczy.

Jego ręce spoczęły na moich biodrach, a później oplotły mnie w pasie, przyciągając nas do siebie. Serce biło mi mocno, a gdy Waldek odwrócił głowę i pocałował wnętrze mojej dłoni, poczułem jak fala ciepła rozchodzi się po moim ciele.

Zarumieniłem się pewnie okropnie.

\- Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie - spróbowałem jeszcze.

Waldek uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Wiem. Ale czasem tęsknię za tobą, Tomku.

A prawda była taka, że i ja czasem tęskniłem za tamtymi czasami. Za nim. Gdy więc usta Waldka w końcu dotknęły moich, odwzajemniłem pocałunek całym sercem.

Bylibyśmy się pewnie zupełnie zatracili, gdyby zbliżające się odgłosy rozmów nie przypomniały nam, że znajdujemy się w jednak dosyć publicznym miejscu.

\- Chodź. - Waldek pociągnął mnie we wnękę bramy. Światło latarni praktycznie tam nie dochodziło, brama była zabita deskami. Byliśmy bezpieczni.

Oparłem się plecami o mur i przyciągnąłem Waldka do siebie. Wtuliliśmy się jeden w drugiego, a nasze dłonie i usta z łatwością odnajdowały nasze najczulsze punkty. Waldek całował to miejsce tuż za moim uchem, którego pieszczoty zawsze sprawiały, że traciłem oddech, a potem delikatnie przygryzł jego płatek.

Nie mogłem powstrzymać cichego jęku.

Wczepiłem palce w koszulę Waldka i wyciągnąłem ją z jego dżinsów. Moje ręce gładziły skórę jego pleców by w pewnym momencie zjechać niżej jednocześnie drapiąc ją lekko.

Waldek przywarł do mnie jeszcze mocniej i usłyszałem stłumione "och" wydyszane w moje ramię.

Wsunąłem udo między jego nogi; czułem jaki był podniecony - tak samo jak ja. Kiedy podniósł głowę z miejsca na moim ramieniu, jego oczy błyszczały nawet w tym nikłym świetle. Policzki na pewno miał zarumienione; nie musiałem tego widzieć bo wciąż pamiętałem jak wyglądał w takich chwilach kiedyś. Wydawał mi się wówczas jeszcze piękniejszy niż zwykle.

Żałowałem w tym momencie, że nie jesteśmy w jakimś pokoju - nawet namiocie - gdzieś, gdzie byłoby jasno i mógłbym patrzeć na niego do woli.

Skoro jednak to nie było nam dane, postanowiłem skupić się na tu i teraz, na dotyku Waldka, na zapachu i smaku jego skóry i ust. Na ruchach naszych bioder: wciąż ocieraliśmy się o siebie, ale byłem pewien, że długo to już nie potrwa. Napięcie między nami było zbyt wielkie, a nasze ciała zbyt spragnione kontaktu ze sobą.

Wsunąłem palce we włosy Waldka i przyciągnąłem jego twarz do swojej. Znowu zaczęliśmy się całować, nasze wargi były mokre od śliny i wrażliwe na każdą pieszczotę, każde muśnięcie językiem i uszczypnięcie zębów.

Gdy brak powietrza zmusił nas w końcu do oderwania naszych ust od siebie, ręce Waldka wysunęły się spod mojej koszuli i pospiesznie zaczęły rozpinać mi spodnie.

\- Nie wytrzymam już długo - wydyszał nieco schrypniętym głosem.

Szybko sięgnąłem do zapięcia jego dżinsów, ale powstrzymał mnie.

\- Najpierw chcę sobie przypomnieć jak smakujesz.

I zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć albo zrobić, ukląkł przede mną i wziął mnie całego do ust.

Zawsze był w tym diabelnie wręcz dobry. Tak samo było i teraz. Ciągle też pamiętał co sprawiało mi największą przyjemność i to właśnie ta świadomość, oprócz pieszczot Waldka sprawiła, że już po chwili mocniej ścisnąłem go za ramię w geście ostrzeżenia.

\- Waldek - ledwo wydusiłem z siebie. Mój oddech był szybki i urywany, a głos odmawiał posłuszeństwa. - Ja zaraz...

Waldek jęknął i to już było dla mnie za dużo. Czułem jak gardło Waldka zaciska się kiedy przełykał i nawet nieznaczny nacisk jego zębów mogący kiedy indziej przynieść lekki ból, tylko potęgował uczucie rozkoszy.

Parę chwil później wciąż jeszcze drżałem od pieszczot jego języka aż w końcu zlitował się nade mną i odsuwając się nieco, wstał.

Przygarnąłem go do siebie i wtuliłem twarz w jego szyję.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Tomku - wyszeptał mi do ucha.

Miałem ochotę się roześmiać: Waldek Batura, jak zawsze czarujący i dobrze wychowany.

\- Wydaje mi się, że całą przyjemność to ja miałem - powiedziałem z humorem. - Chodź tu.

Rozpięte spodnie Waldka zsunęły się nieco z jego bioder. Wsunąłem w nie rękę, dotykając nagiego, gorącego ciała i dałem mu to, czego teraz potrzebował: mocne, zdecydowane pieszczoty, mające szybko przynieść mu spełnienie.

Wystarczyło zaledwie parę ruchów i to, że delikatnie ugryzłem go w miejsce między szyją a ramieniem - zawsze to uwielbiał - a już poczułem, że dochodzi.

Nie mogłem dokładnie zobaczyć jego twarzy w tej ciemnicy, ale znałem rozkosz malującą się na niej. Świadomość, że było to moje dzieło nadal sprawiała mi dziką satysfakcję.

Oddychając ciężko, Waldek oparł się o mnie całym ciężarem swego ciała jakby tylko temu zawdzięczając to, że jeszcze w ogóle trzymał się na nogach. Jedną ręką objąłem go mocniej, a drugą wyjąłem z jego spodni i zlizałem z niej dowód jego orgazmu. Też chciałem sobie przypomnieć.

Waldek podniósł na mnie wzrok i zwilżył językiem wargi.

\- Ostrożnie, Tomku. Wiesz jak taki widok działa na mnie.

Posłałem mu szeroki uśmiech, zdecydowany kusić los.

Waldek parsknął śmiechem.

Doprowadziliśmy nasze ubrania do porządku, a potem jeszcze raz przylgnęliśmy do siebie, nie mogąc odmówić sobie ostatniego pocałunku.

Chciałem móc powiedzieć, że następnym razem powinniśmy znaleźć sobie jakiś pokój z łóżkiem, ale przecież wiedziałem, że gdy zobaczymy się następnym razem, to będzie to przy okazji takiej jak ta: Batura będzie próbował przywłaszczyć sobie coś, co ja będę chciał uchronić dla któregoś z muzeów.

Ta myśl miała gorzki posmak bo nadal w głębi serca lubiłem Waldka. Może nawet nadal go kochałem.

Mój dawny przyjaciel spojrzał na mnie z melancholią. - Do widzenia, Tomaszu. Jeszcze się spotkamy.

Po czym odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę parkingu kawiarni portowej.

xx xx xx

Kiedy wróciłem do swojego pokoju, który dzieliłem z Cagliostrem, ten jeszcze nie spał.

\- Znowu pana nie było pół nocy, panie Tomaszu - odezwał się z wyrzutem. - Martwiłem się.

\- Niepotrzebnie, mistrzu - odpowiedziałem, szukając piżamy. - Tak naprawdę to tylko sen. Ja śpię sobie spokojnie w łóżku, a pan na pewno zaraz zrobi to samo.

Cagliostro zamrugał, chyba zdziwiony moimi słowami.

\- Wszystko jest iluzją. - Zabrałem piżamę i ręcznik i poszedłem wziąć prysznic w łazience na korytarzu.

* * *

 _(1) Tak, to jest cytat z "Vabank" Juliusza Machulskiego._

 _(2) W/g książki "Pan Samochodzik i jego autor" Piotra Łopuszańskiego, w roku 1961 pan Tomasz ma ok. 30 lat. Akcja "Zagadek Fromborka" toczy się w roku 1970 lub 71 czyli pan Tomasz ma ok. 40 lat. Zatem 15 lat wcześniej to czas, kiedy Tomasz i Waldek kończyli studia._


End file.
